Valentine of Maura & Jane
by Sart
Summary: It's Valentine, Maura breaks up with Jack (set after 5x13) and overhears Jane's conversation with Angela. Rizzles one shot.


**Valentine of Maura & Jane**

The day was rather hectic, not only because of all the work, but also because Valentine made Maura realize the true about her feelings towards Jack…

It was long path, but she had already decided: It`s better to be single than to be with someone she doesn't love fully.

Anyway, when Maura, after the good-bye conversation with Jack, walks into her house, she suddenly stops with the sight of Jane crying to her Mom: "But Ma, Maura is in love with HIM. She would never let me take her out today of all days!"

Maura freezes, not sure if she hears correctly. Why wouldn't I let her take me out? "What`s happening here, Angela?"

Her voice makes the women jump by the fright. And they exchanged the worried look.

Jane asks nervously: "How long have you been here?"

Maura smirks: "About a ten of fifteen seconds, why?"

Jane, visibly released, just shakes her head: "Just asking."

"OK, then. But since you were discussing my love life, just for your information, I am no more in love with any, uh, man."

Angela grins: "And woman?"

"Ma!" Jane shoots in shock. "You cannot ask her that!"

"Why not?" The mother looks very amused by the situation.

"Give her some privacy, uh, give us some privacy, please, and let me speak with her, ok?"

"OK." Angela replies disappointed and leaves.

The doctor serves herself a glass of juice and takes a seat next to Jane.

There are no traces of Jane`s previous tears, she just smiles at her friend and bit her lower lip.

"What?" Maura feels confused.

"You are not in love with any men? Even not with Jack?"

"No, Jane, I broke up with him today."

Jane just swallows as she doesn't know exactly what to say.

"Let`s not speak about men this evening, all right? I heard you wanted to take me out? Where?"

Jane blushes a little and takes Maura`s hands in hers: "What would you like to do on Valentine`s evening?"

Maura thinks for a while and then looks at Jane`s eyes: "Be with you is sufficiently satisfying."

Jane doesn't understand what`s happening right now, so she just stares at Maura`s lovely face – that approaches hers slowly and then she feels soft lips on hers and everything is so tender and slow, she moans and begins to kiss her friend back… Is this really happening?

Once their lips separate, they smile and the blonde breaks the silence: "I`m sorry, I couldn't help myself."

The brunette blushes and dares to ask: "Does it mean you have heard me saying I`m in love with you?"

"Oh, you are in love with me?" Maura asks confused, but flattered.

Jane`s eyes widen suddenly: "So you haven`t heard me saying it to Ma?"

The other woman smiles, shakes her head and goes for another kiss, this time more eager. And when her hands start to discover strong, flat abs under the BPD t-shirt, she whispers: "I`m in love with you too, Jane."

"You are?" The detective raises her eyebrow.

But Maura doesn't answer, she prefers to pin her best friend to the couch and – without interrupting their kiss – starts to remove Jane`s t-shirt.

The brunette`s body shivers by all the arousal and as she is caught off-guard by this situation, she just let her partner to take all the control.

And the partner doesn't mind. She rolls up her tight skirt, sits astride on her knees and – very aware about Jane`s accelerated breathe – starts to kiss her neck and earlobe.

While Jane was taken aback in the first moments, she adapts quickly and tries to undo the buttons on Maura`s blouse. But she stops before removing it: "Shouldn't we move to, uh, somewhere else? You know because of Ma."

The blonde smiles and agrees: "Shower? Upstairs?"

Jane bits her lips again and, full of emotions, follows the other woman. Once in the bathroom, Maura pins her to the door and kiss and licks her neckline, impatiently unhooking her bra.

"Oh, Jane, you are perfect." Maura manages to say before her face disappear between Jane`s breasts, her hands unzipping Jane`s pants.

Jane – all aroused – handles to undress Maura`s blouse and her fingers start to explore these fascinating shoulders… then scapulas… and all the perfect back. When the blonde puts her hand into the brunette`s pants, she finally musters the courage to remove Maura`s bra.

"Oh, fuck." This view makes Jane perplex and Maura uses it to remove the rest of Jane`s clothes, except black Brazilian – and also already quite wet – panties.

Maura enjoys this situation – not only she is finally about to get Jane where she has always wanted her – but she also finds Jane`s embarrassment very cute. And because she doesn't want to tease her, she undress her skirt by herself and takes Jane`s hand to lead them to the shower.

"Everything all right, detective?" She asks before removing the last item.

"Yeah." Jane manages to whisper and starts to undress Maura`s thong. "I just love you very much, Maur."

"I love you too, babe."

And here they are, in love and naked in the shower. They get close and hug before the blonde passes the shower head and softly washes them without breaking the kiss.

After the shower they do not even bother to wipe their bodies on the towel, they just brush their teeth and jump to the bed.

Maura snuggles up to the brunette, happy and smiling: "Happy Valentine!"

Jane rolls them over and once she is on top of her lovely Maura, one knee between the legs of the other woman, she leans to kiss the sweet earlobe and silently whisper: "Happy Valentine to you too, honey."

Indeed, could this Valentine be happier? I doubt so.


End file.
